A generic camshaft adjuster is known, for example, from EP 1 718 846 B1. This camshaft adjuster can be actuated electrically, and has a three-stage planetary gearing, specifically a planetary gearing that functions as an adjustment gearing. A drive wheel of the camshaft adjuster is screwed to a stop ring. Rivet attachments, welding, and caulking are given as alternative attachment methods in EP 1 718 846 B1.
Further constructions of electrically actuatable camshaft adjusters are known, for example, from DE 102 48 355 A1. A brushless direct current motor with a permanent magnet rotor is provided as the electrical drive therein.
A combination camshaft adjuster and compensating shaft in an internal combustion engine is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,859 A. A generic camshaft adjuster is described, by way of example, in WO 2006/074 732 A1. EP 0 902 169 B1 describes a further camshaft adjuster.
An object of this disclosure is to further develop a camshaft adjuster for an internal combustion engine that has an adjustment gearing that can be actuated electrically, in particular regarding a beneficial construction with regard to installation.